Human Decepticon
by DarkWind13
Summary: What would happen if a human joined the Decepticons? The rating might change depending on where the story goes. Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers prime, but I own my OC.
1. Chapter 1

~Alright, please let me know if my OC is too involved or anything. I'm just exploring the idea of a human helping the Decepticons. P.S I'm not using the OC to represent myself, I'd side with the Autobots. Takes place somewhere in the middle of the series Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime.~

Smash! Quinn smiled as she broke the old car window of a small store. The alarm went, but Quinn knew how to grab what she wanted before the police came. Hurriedly climbing though the window, she broke the door to the cash register and pulled out $100.

"Not bad." She muttered. She looked around the store. It was an old general store, so Quinn knew what surprise to leave for the police. She mixed two cleaners together, making a toxic smell for when the police arrived. Laughing, Quinn excited the store. As she ran, a red sportscar was following her.

"Hey, what do you want?" Quinn asked the driver angrily. The car opened the door.

"Get in, sweetheart." A voice from the car said. Quinn looked in the car and noticed that no one was in it.

"Who are you?" Quinn. Before the car could answer, she heard sirens coming her way.

"You know what, it doesn't matter." Quinn added, then climbed into the car.

"So, those cops are after you?" The car asked.

"Yeah, I might have stolen some money from a store, no big deal." Quinn replied.

"My boss could use someone like you." The car said.

"Oh, and what could he do for me?" Quinn asked. Suddenly a new voice came though the speakers.

"Knockout, where are you?" The voice growled.

"Knockout? That's you're name?" Quinn laughed.

"Who is with you?" The voice growled again.

"I thought a human could help with espionage, especially to spy on the autobots' pets." Knockout explained.

"Bring her to base and I will decide if she's useful to us." The voice continued.

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Knockout agreed.

" 'Lord' Megatron?" The girl asked.

"Yes, he's the leader of the Decepticons, he's very powerful so you'd do well to do whatever he says." Knockout advised.

"We'll see." Quinn replied.

Soon they arrived at the Decpticon warship. Knockout transformed into his normal form an soon they were greeted by a tall, large built bot.

"So, you're the human?" The tall bot asked.

"Yeah, who are you?" Quinn challenged.

"I am Lord Megatron, leader of the Decepticons." Megatron introduced himself.

"So, I'm supposed to help with espionage or something?" She asked.

"Yes, my enemy, the Autobots have three humans that are quite close to them. I need you to go befriend the children and find when it's best to attack them."

"What do I get?" Quinn asked.

"You may stay here if you follow my orders." Magatron stated.

"Why don't you like those Autobots anyways?" Quinn asked.

"They are stopping me from ruling this planet and Cybertron." Megatron explained.

"So, you guys want the power and they just want to slow you down?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, so will you join the Decepticon cause?" Megatron asked. Quinn gave it a bit of thought, she was a runaway so no one would notice, she'd get the trill of it and a place to stay where the police definitely won't find her Also, she might get some power out of this.

"I'd be honored to, Lord Megatron." She replied.

~Alright, let me know if there's any problem with my OC. I'm new at making a story with an OC. There will be more.~


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn enrolled in the local high school at the start after Megatron gave her a picture and quick description of each of the humans. The first one on the list was Jackson Darby.

Quinn walked in the classroom, pretending to be nervous and she noticed that the seat next to Jack was empty, she smiled at herself. This was too perfect. She sat next to him.

"Hi, I haven't seen you around, are you new here?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, my parents moved here for a job so we had to move a month into the school year, I hope this seat isn't taken." Quinn replied, pulling the 'new girl' act.

"No, it's not. Hey, if you don't mind me asking, what kind of job did your parents need to move to Jasper for?" Jack asked.

"Oh, they're geologists, you know just studying the area." Quinn replied. "I just hope I meet some nice friends here."

"Hey, why don't you sit with me and I friends at lunch today?" Jack offered.

"That would be great." Quinn replied. When Jack and Quinn went to meet up with the others. Quinn noticed that the friends Jack mentioned were Miko and Rafael, the other two humans that Megatron wanted out of the way.

"Hey, what's your name?" Raf greeted the new girl excitedly, closing his laptop.

"Quinn." Quinn replied.

"She's new and I was thinking that she could join us." Jack explained.

"Sure thing." Miko agreed.

The topics at lunch were the kind that any students would talk about, grades, homework etc, until Jack mentioned his job.

"Oh, you have a job?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, just at K.O Burger, I'm not really proud of it." Jack replied.

"Well, what are your hours like?" Quinn asked.

"They're kind of... all over the place. I'll send you the schedule for this month though." Jack offered.

"Umm... sure." Quinn agreed. Quinn gave Jack exchanged phone numbers, knowing that she'd have to destroy the phone after giving the schedule to Megatron. Jack sent the schedule.

"So, why did you want to know my hours anyways?" Jack asked.

"Well, I'm new here so I just wanted to know when I'd be able to call you in case I got lost or something." Quinn replied.

"This is Jasper, there's no way you can get lost!" Miko laughed. Quinn laughed nervously.

"I guess it does look like a small town." Quinn agreed slowly.

"Relax, I was just teasing you, you seem pretty cool." Miko replied

"Well, if you're at the school and need anything, you can come to any one of us." Said Raf.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Quinn replied.

Knockout picked Quinn up a few blocks away from school so none of the autobots or children would notice who Quinn in teaming up with.

"How did it go?" Megatron demanded right as they entered the warship.

"I got Jack's work schedule for the month, Lord Megatron." Quinn replied, holding out her phone with the e-mail attachment.

"This is very good, Jack's guardian wouldn't be able to constantly watch him while he's at work and now we know the best times to attack." Megatron replied. The plan that was made so that in a couple days Quinn would send Jack a text, on a new phone with a different number so Jack doesn't know who sent the message, to meet outside on his break, where knockout would ambush him.

During the day the plan was set, Jack watched Arcee activate her holographic rider and drive off before heading into work. As he was getting ready, he got a text

_Can you meet me behind K.O Burger on your break? I have a question to ask you 3_

Jack smiled, though he didn't want to get his hopes up, he hoped that his secret admirer was Sierra. He quickly texted back, thankful that he was early,

_Sure, my break it at 8:30_

Jack was in a good mood the whole day, why wouldn't he be? Even though he usually hated night shifts, he knew that this one was going to be special. He kept checking the clock and waiting for 8:30.

When the time finally came, he waited behind K.O Burger. His secret admirer was nowhere in sight as the street was dark and empty. Jack waiting a few more minutes, he even stepped away from the building to see if anyone was walking up the sidewalk, however the street was empty save for a flickering street light.

"I guess whoever sent me that text in standing me up." Jack grumbled. He was about to turn around and get back to work when a bright red sports car blocked his path.

"Waiting for someone?" The car laughed.

"Knockout." Gasped Jack. He than turned began to run the other way but Knockout proceeded to chase him. Jack managed to run into K.O Burger and call Arcee.

"Arcee, Knockout is here!" Jack yelled into the phone.

"I'm on my way." Arcee replied.

Jack ran to the back room. _How did the Knockout find me?_ He thought to himself and if it was a decepticon who got that message, how did he know Jack's phone number or that he was at work?

There was the sound of a battle as Arcee fought Knockout. Soon there was the whirr of a groundbridge opening from outside. Jack's phone rang.

"I made Knockout retreat, are you alright?" Arcee asked.

"I'm fine, luckily I managed to avoid him. I just don't understand how the Decepicons knew I was going to be here." Jack replied. The manager at K.O Burger approached Jack.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jack replied.

"I don't know what that punk was thinking by trying to run you down like that, but why don't you go home for today?" He offered.

"Umm... sure, thanks." Jack agreed, though he knew that he wouldn't be going home, he'd be going to the base to discuss what happened.

At the base, Jack recounted his misadventure with Knockout.

"This is indeed troubling." Optimus mused, "Arcee, can you stay in the parking lot while Jack works."

"Of course, Optimus." Arcee replied.

Meanwhile, in the Nemesis, Megatron glared angrily at Knockout.

"How could you let him get away?" Megatron yelled.

"With all due respect, the human ran into the building and crashing though it would damage my paint job." Knockout replied.

"You're a wuss." Quinn, who was just sitting casually nearby commented. Megatron smiled, pleased at his new pet.

"Oh, I suppose you have an idea how to get the other children." Knockout argued.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Quinn replied.

~Alright, that's it for this chapter but there will be more.~


	3. Chapter 3

~Sorry for the slow update. Also, I apologize in advance if the scenes with the laptop make no sense, I really don't understand technology.~

Quinn went to school the next day after her plan was approved by Megaton. Today, her target was Rafael. _This will be too easy_, she thought to herself. Quinn sat beside Raf in class and stealthily opened his backpack and took the computer out while Raf was busy taking notes. She left his backpack open to make him believe that he left his backpack open and the computer fell out. Silently, she slipped the laptop into her backpack and raised her hand.

"May I go to the bathroom?" Quinn asked the teacher.

"Alright, but be quick about it." The teacher replied dryly. Quinn grabbed her bag and headed out of the classroom.

"You can leave your bag here." The teacher lectured. Quinn simply stuck her tongue out at the teacher and continued out of the classroom with the bag still in her hand.

Quinn found a quiet place in the school to hide and pulled out some tools that she grabbed from Knockout's lab to open the laptop. She grabbed a computer chip from her bag and carefully placed in in the circuits so it would be hard to remove. She closed everything up and headed back to class.

"What took you so long?" Raf asked when she returned. Quinn shrugged.

"I just had to take a break; history is so boring." She replied nonchalantly. Raf nodded in reply. Though he was a good student and missed as little class time as possible, he knew that most students weren't like that. Also, though he was trying to focus in class, he caught himself thinking about the field trip to the local terrarium. Each of the children told the Autobots about it a week in advance (Miko mainly just complained about the spiders). It was going to be such a great new experience since Raf had always wanted to go, but since he was the only one in his large family to be interested in it, he never had the chance to go. He was taking notes wanting the class to be over soon when his pencil broke. Sighing, he reached into his bag and noticed that his laptop was missing.

"Quinn, have you seen my laptop? It must have fallen out of my bag." Raf asked. He was getting pretty worried now since most of his notes are on his laptop.

"I noticed it was falling out so I put it in my bag for safekeeping until class ends." Quinn whispered back, handing it to him.

"Thanks, you're a good friend." Raf replied. Quinn just smiled and they continued taking notes for the class.

Quinn had to stay in after school for the little stunt that she pulled but she managed to text Megatron to say that the plan was ready to be set in motion. Megatron smiled at this news. _The young human won't realize the trick before it's too late._ The warlord thought.

Later that day, Raf went to the base with Bumblebee as he usually does. The others were already there and Miko managed not to get detention today. She was trying to convince everyone at the base to try a new horror movie that she bought, but only Smokescreen and Bulkhead were on board with the idea. Raf opened his laptop and started to study. Last week, the Autobots chose a movie that he wanted to see so he didn't think it was to fair to influence the vote one way or the other. Finally they agreed to let Miko play the movie. As usual, Ratchet was unhappy with the decision, but he went along with it anyways. They turned the off the lights and Raf made sure to sit beside Bee; neither of them really liked horror movies so when a horror movie was suggested they made sure to sit by each other for reassurance during the scary parts. Miko soon got into the movie, Bulkhead however was fairly unnerved and the others pretended not to notice when he looked over his shoulder. Raf and Bumblebee both were hiding behind their hands. Everyone else looked unnerved, but continued to watch the movie. Everyone jumped at the noise that the proximity sensor made.

"Who in the Allspark could it be?" Ratchet muttered as he went to check the computer. All eyes were turned to the screen.

"Decepticons!" Ratchet announced. The autobots got ready to fight while Jack led Raf and a reluctant Miko into an empty room to hide in. The Deceptions shot the entrance open Megatron entered, followed by Starscream and Knockout.

"How did you find us?" Asked Optimus as he glared at Megetron.

"We have our ways." Megatron replied. A battle soon raged between the Autobots and Decepticons.

The sound was audible in the room that the children were hiding in.

"We're missing the smack-down." Miko complained, though she kept her voice a whisper so the Decepticons wouldn't know where they're hiding.

"How did they even find us?" Jack whispered, ignoring Miko's complaint.

The fight was fierce. Optimus shot one of his cannons and the battle broke the laptop. For reasons that were unknown to the Autobots at the time, the Decepticons retreated. The children cautiously went to see the damage. It was Raf who noticed something strange about the laptop; there was one small chip that was tanged in a mess of wires.

"What's this chip doing here? My uncle and I refurbished this laptop ourselves and I know that this chip wasn't in there." Raf thought aloud.

"Could someone have been tracking us?" Miko asked.

"I'll see if I can trace the chip." Ratchet replied as he set to work. There was a long pause as the others were wondering what that mysterious chip was doing in Raf's computer.

"The chip appears to be of Deception origin." Ratchet stated, though he could not mask the confused tone of his voice.

"But there was no Decepticon activity today, other than the attack on our base." Arcee added.

"Rafael, though it is unlikely that there could be any connection; did anyone borrow your computer today?" Optimus asked. Raf thought for a moment.

"The only time I had it out of my backpack was when Quinn said that she noticed it falling out." Raf replied.

"Is it possible that she stole it then implanted the chip?" Smokescreen asked.

"How would a human have access to Decepticon technology?" Ratchet countered in his usual, gruff voice.

"Well, Knockout did find me at work the same day that I told Quinn my schedule." Jack replied. Optimus nodded.

"I believe that it is best if you three keep your distance from this girl until we get to the bottom of this." Optimus replied. The kids all agreed and soon left with their guardians. Miko had a plan that she decided not to tell the others about. Tomorrow, at the field trip to the local terrarium, she could confront Quinn and make her tell the truth. Bulkhead mistook her silence that she was using to plan the confrontation for something else.

"Look, I know you don't like spiders, but maybe there'll be something cool on the field trip." Bulkhead reassured the young girl.

"Yeah. I think tomorrow will be a pretty good day." Miko replied, trying not to sound excited.

~Alright, that was it for this chapter. Again, sorry for the delay, but I am continuing this story.~


	4. Chapter 4

~Alright, just a fair warning, things get a bit darker from this point on.~

The terrarium was noisy and full of spiders and other similar creatures. The cadges were from the floor to the ceiling, the lids of the cadges were surrounded by a large catwalk. Miko wasn't looking at the spiders or listening to Jack and Raf's debate over which kind of spider is the largest; she was planning how she was going to confront Quinn.

"Alright, This is the time that you have to look at whatever you choose. Please meet in the lobby at 2:30." The teacher instructed.

"Hey Miko, want to check out the animals with Raf and I?" Jack offered.

"You guys start without me, I need to talk to someone about the... history report we're doing together." Miko replied. Before Jack and Raf had the chance to reply, Miko ran into the crowd.

Miko soon saw Quinn entering the area with the spiders. Miko thought about turning back,

"Scrap, why did it she have to go to the spiders? She sighed, but she wanted answers, so she continued to follow her.

"Hey, Quinn!" Miko called, hoping to get her attention. Quinn smiled.

"Hey, Miko, what's up?" Quinn asked.

"Ever since you came, some creeps have been bugging my friends. Did you have anything to do with it?" Miko asked accusingly. The other visitors to the terrarium were staring at the scene.

"Alright, I'll tell you everything, if you can catch me." Quinn replied before running. Miko glared and ran after her. Quinn smiled, _This stupid girl is falling right into my trap._ She thought. Quinn ran up a set of stairs that was marked "Employees only". Miko followed her without hesitation and finally caught up to her in the catwalk.

"Wow, I'm impressed, Miko, I thought you didn't like spiders. I saw your reaction when the teacher brought a spider to class." Quinn taunted.

"Just tell me why you're messing with me and my friends!" Miko shouted. The girls didn't realize that a worker for the terrarium was feeding one of the spiders and the person was alerted by Miko's yelling.

"Hey, you two shouldn't be up here." He said

"Sorry, we just wanted see the spiders from a different view, I want to help my friend get over her phobia." Quinn explained.

"From the sounds of it, your 'friend' doesn't really enjoy your company." The worker objected. He turned to Miko, "Should I get security?"

"No, we're good, just one of those teen-fights." Miko explained quickly. The worker thought for a minute.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to let you two have a quick look at the spider, but don't tell anyone." He finally replied. Quinn smiled and dragged Miko to the open spider cage. Quinn snuck up behind Miko and before anyone could catch on to her plan, pushed her into the spider cage. The worker looked when he heard Miko scream and ran down the stairs to get her out though the back entrance. Quinn ran down another set of stairs to escape.

Luckily, Miko grabbed one of the branches on the artificial tree to save herself from the fall, but the tree was too low for her to be able to climb to the top. Unfortunately, the spiders were slowly climbing the tree.

"Get me out of here!" She screamed to no one in particular. She saw Jack and Raf running up to the glass.

"Jack, I think I saw Quinn push Miko!" Raf explained. He read a sign that said what spider was in that cadge and gasped.

"Jack... this kind of spider eats skin." Raf said, alarmed.

"What? This isn't good." Jack replied, just as alarmed as he watched the spiders crawling up her leg.

Fortunately, the worker opened the back door and Miko managed to escape with only a few cuts that didn't look too deep. Jack and Raf soon met up with Miko is the lobby.

"Miko, are you ok?" Jack asked as he approached her.

"Yeah... Quinn pushed me into the cage." Miko explained.

"What were you thinking; confronting her by yourself?" Jack continued.

"I figured that we have a right to know what was going on and why she had Decepticon technology." Miko replied.

"Well... Did you find anything?" Raf asked. Miko shook her head.

"Other than proving that she is evil, I couldn't find anything."

After the school day, the children went to the base where they told the others about what happened.

"Miko, I understand that you wanted to figure out if your friend was truly working for the Decepticons, but I would prefer if you at least told us about your plan." Optimus lectured.

"I know, I guess I just wanted to know for sure what Quinn was up to." Miko replied.

"At least we now know that even if she is not a Decepticon; she is definitely dangerous." Optimus replied.

In the Nemesis, things were not as calm.

"How dare you act without first consulting me! Now I have to get Soundwave to use the time, that he could have spent tracking the Autobots, clearing your name from the police records!" Megatron yelled. He was about to hit her.

"I got the schedule from Jack and gave the location of their base!" Quinn objected.

"True, but now that the human children know that you are a threat, they won't trust you with anymore information." Megatron replied, "What use are you to me now?"

Quinn realized that she had to think fast if she wanted to even get out of this alive.

"I... promise to behave. I'll do whatever you tell me to and won't act out of line again." She promised.

"You are fortunate that your rule breaking, which I will not allow to occur again, gave me an idea. The Autobots would be too distraught to fight if something terrible were to happen to the children. Your mission is to kill all three, make it as horrible as possible and I will get Soundwave to ensure the pictures fall into the Autobot hands. Knockout will assist you." Megatron replied.

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Quinn replied, smiling.

~Thank you for reading this chapter, there will be more.~


End file.
